


The  Gift  Next       Door

by Unique_ty05



Category: Human/ Vampire Relationship
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human Female - Freeform, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm a slow writer, Love, Vampire Male, but I'll try to keep updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_ty05/pseuds/Unique_ty05
Summary: In this world, humans and vampires live in society together while co-existing with one another.Where this a story about a beautiful girl named Yuri. Yuri lived a steady clear life until a unlucky faithful night occurred. She ends up being assaulted by a group of vampire men until unknown person, a beautiful man, came to her rescue.Even though the man saved her, Yuri had a uneasy feeling toward him.Who is the beautiful man that saved Yuri?Is he of harm?Will Yuri's fate be lucky or unlucky?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry to the moment of meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of a slow, lazy writer so it might take me a minute to write enough for chapters, but I'll try and update as much as possible I promise!

Alone...alone for so long, he thought as he stood at the top of a building.  
He stood still just letting the wind freely blow his silvery, white long hair all around. His bright blue eyes ganced upon the city below him; taking in the magnificent lights that glowed brightly at night.

He occasionally came there at night, to help feel at ease to keep from being so depressed about being lonely for so many decades. 

Decades after decades without even one mate to spare time with. He tried several times in the past, only to fail with them running screaming for help without realizing that he's a harmless monster; they being spies sent to kill him for being a monster; then finally they being gold digging sluts, that only wanted him for his money, body, and powers to make them like so-called goddesses. And he ended them all only by the only solution he had... 'killing them'.

Oh, how I graciously want someone to hold and treat like a diamond freshly found in a cave of crystals..., he subconsciously thought. He cringed at the thought of seeing couples after couples being lovey-dovey even as they died old together, that he wished so dearly to do even if it meant dying all wrinkly along side his desired partner.

Even though he kept hold of that wish, deep down he had a feeling that it'll get granted. But soon enough that feeling will change. Because on that very night, everything will change before his very eyes.


	2. Meeting Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuri is suddenly rescued...... maybe!?!

Yuri's POV:

"Don't stop Yuri, No Matter What!" Was the only thought going through my head as tears streaked my face. I'm running. Running for my life.

My mind was a jumbling mess. All I could think of is how was this possible. Monsters don't exist!!! But right now, I didn't care. All I wanted at the moment was to be able to get away. At least until I was well-known safe enough till nothing could hurt me.

I could hear several heavy footsteps catching up easily to me. So I decided to turn down an alley (which was probably not the brightest idea to do in a situation like this) and kept going.  
I was starting to get tired from so much running that I was panting and trying to gasp for air, but I had to keep going.  
I just kept running, hitting corner after corner. After going through several corners, I finally turned down one particular corner and realized I hit a dead end with no way out except to go back from where I came from. I was trapped!!!

I stared at the solid brick wall ahead of me as I started to really panic as my body starting to shake as well. I could instantly feel how weak my legs were.

"I smell a deliciously, cute little mouse... Oh, there you are!" I heard one of the men's deep voices distantly behind me. I felt their presence growing closer to me, but I didn't want to turn around and face the evil doers. Just thinking of all the evil things they might do to me just frightened me even more. 

But in the end, I ended up very slowly turning around. As I did so, I felt more tears were starting to over flow my eyes and down my cheeks. Is this the end!?! I thought to myself.

"I hope you didn't think you could escape from us for a second did ya?" he said steadily inching closer to my shaken form.

When he was about only two feet away, I instantly tried to run around him, but only to be grasp and threw harshly to the ground. He had pinned my wrist while straddling my hips.  
As I attempted my struggle of breaking free of his grip, he lifted me up a little and slammed me back down roughly. "Ahhh!!!" I laid there and tried to muffle my whimpering.  
He then leaned down his breath wet hot against my ear and whispered, "No need to fight, we just want to have some fun. We won't hurt you--well... maybe." he chuckled into my neck as I quickly felt his fangs graze me.

Should I keep fighting....or should I just let whatever happens happen. No! I can't just give up, even if they are ten times stronger, I have to at least try.

I tried to push him off me agaib but I figured I go nowhere with this. In the end, he was still easily pinning me to the hard cold ground, which didn't make me any warmer along with adding his cold body temperature upon my body.

I felt my body start to shake even more, not only from the cold but from fear as well. I subconsciously started to whimper.  
"Pl-please, let me go! I won't tell anyone! Ju-just pl-please, let me go!" My voice cracked as more tears spilled out of eyes.

"Shhh...no need to be so upset, that will only make this even more exciting!" He started laughing out loud. His friends started to join in on his laughter causing an uproar that echoed amongst the alley's walls. The rest of them came closer to crowd us even more, some crouched down and some remained standing. They all looked to be at least in their late 20s, near or in 30s.  
The man on top of me slowly slided his hand underneath my spring dress, slightly causing it to gather more above my knees.

"No!!!" I screamed. I cried even harder, while thrashing about to try and break free yet again. It seemed to excite them even more, because now their fangs were showing and eyes glowing brightly with wide smirks on their faces that looked sickening.

"Oh my, look how soft and nice her skin looks!"

"That's because it is soft, and I can't wait to sink my teeth into it while making a mess of it!" The man pinning me down and another one said to one another.

The guy undid his pants and then continued sliding both his hands up my dress, while someone else took over of holding me down. Another one ripped open my top buttons of my dress exposing my matching bra and partial parts of my undies. I was crying, screaming, and struggling while they kept laughing and enjoying themselves while steadily torturing me. I felt that there was no hope of me surviving this as my hand on faith was slipping more and more. He was just about to slip my panties off when he was suddenly interrupted. 

"Hey..." A firm, gentle, yet manly, voice lightly echoed toward our direction, causing everyone to stop moving. It was a man that looked to be about in his early or slightly mid- twenties ,like maybe a couple years older than me. But when my eyes actually clearly focused on him, I instantly gasped. 

Snow... He had silvery white hair that immediately reminded me of soft snow that sparkled on a calming winter. There was a slight breeze that gently blew it. His facial structure was perfectly chiseled. His body from what I could tell, under his single layered clothes, was well- built. But what made him the most beautiful was his bright blue eyes. His eyes were like of a gigantic blue sea that had the sun reflected upon it.

"Well look what we have here boys! A Fuckin' Pretty Boy!" They all laughed at the guy's, that's still on top of me, comment.   
"Haha! What, you here to watch? That's fine, just be a good pretty little boy and wait your turn by not getting in our way. Ok?" He said as he caressed my collarbone. I shivered in disgust at the touch.

The man glared at each one of one them, then landed back on the main one and responded with, " .....let her go right now or you'll soon face regret."

There was a pause safe for the silence then it was suddenly overtaken by an uproar of laughter. " You expect us to take you serious? Haha, y-you must b-be joking! Haha!.............kill him." commanded the guy on top of me.

A few of the vampires charged at the man. I thought he was done for because they have inhuman strength; so I closed my eyes not wanting to see the outcome.  
When I opened my eyes again, I realized the man was still standing and unscathed.

But what terrified me what the bloodified remains of vampires on the ground. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the ground in large quantities of puddles beneath his feet. But not a single drop of it was on him. You could make out one of the puddles was slowly making its way toward us.  
There was one dying vampire gasping for help as he heavily bleed to death. Then he was silenced with a simple stomp to the head. Which caused his head to explode in pieces.

"Oh my, it seems his head went... everywhere."the man said. I stopped breathing for a second when glanced upon him. It was like his whole aura instantly changed. Not only did he have a devilish smirk on his face, he had a psychotic look in his eyes as he intently glared at the remaining men.

"W-what the f-fu... well don't just stand their you fuckers! K-kill him, kill him NOW!" I could tell the guy was scared by the he threw the order.

The remaining men hesitated before they finally obeyed and rushed toward the man all at once. As they came, the man had his eyes hidden under his hair with a wide mischievous grin on his face.

Yet again, he immediately killed them from ripping out throats and hearts to breaking bones and crushing skulls. He started laughing like a maniac after he easily finished them off.

The guy holding me down suddenly pulled me up, by my waist, to stand along with him. I was harshly slammed against his body. I hissed as my head was yanked back by hair, to where most of my neck was exposed, he grasped it as I felt his sharp nails pricked along the side of it, ready to strike at any moment.

"I'll kill this bitch, I swear to Christ!" shouted the guy still tightly holding on to me. His grip was so tight that I started to feel the blood slowly trickling down the nape of my neck.

"You may...." replied the man. I suddenly felt hopeless. But that soon changed when the beautiful man finished his sentence, "....if you can."

Suddenly, everything like it was moving in slow-motion. Just as the guy was about to kill me, the man, with inhumane speed, separated us in time. I fell to the side while the guy was thrown, in a different direction, against a wall.

"No, no, please!" the guy begged as he was picked up by the throat.

"That's funny, I kind of sworn that's exactly what she said. But you guys just ignored her and kept doing what you wanted..." the man creepily look at the man, like he was excited for what he was doing. 

What took place next horrified me. The man immediately bite the guy by his throat causing blood to squirt everywhere. 

"UGH!!!" I shrieked. The blood had gotten on me leaving me almost bloodified. I felt myself starting to hyperventilate as I watched the guy, who was now dead, fall to the ground and instantly decay to a nasty corpse. There was blood almost all over me and I didn't like it one bit.

The man slowly turned around and glanced at me. His eyes were brightly glowing to where you could tell they were abnormal even in the darkness of night. And his fangs, that were now on full display as his mouth was decorated with blood around it.  
That's when the alarm really went off.

A Vampire! This beautiful man is another vampire! I screamingly thought.

He wiped his mouth and started to walk toward my shaken form. I faintly stood up and staggered backwards. His eyes never left mine no matter what direction we travel inside the alley way. His eyes were so intense that it felt like he could see right through me.

The closer he got, the more overwhelmed my anxiety became.  
"St-stay away from me!!!" I panicked. My back finally hit the wall leaving me without a escape. He stretched his hand out as if to touch me.  
"Nooo! Please!" I screamed. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see what will happen to me...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, titled "Contact..."


	3. Contact

"Nooo! Please!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

............

".....May I touch you?"

Huh? I opened my eyes and saw that his hand was gliding over me not touching yet. I was still scared so I was speechless still not giving him an answer. We just glanced at each other. Then I looked away, not wanting to see his mesmerizing eyes anymore.  
"Pardon me...." I gasped and jumped at the cool feel of his touch. He gently slid his fingertips from the mid part of my arm to my collarbone to the nape of neck. A shiver went through my body, but it was for a different type of feeling. As he did so, I subconsciously turned my head to give him more access to my neck. Instead of cold, my body became hot and I started quietly panting. Somehow the fear within me was replaced with something else. And I felt like I was in a haze.... What was wrong with me? It was like I wanted him to do something to me.

My pants slightly became louder as he kept slowly moving toward the part of neck under my jaw, stopped, and then gently pressed that part. Soon as he did that I instantly let out a soft moan.

"........." There was a moment of silence, I still in a haze so I didn't care about anything at the moment. He didn't say anything until a few minutes passed.

"....Don't move." He says. I didn't realize what he was doing until after he did it.

"Ahhh!" I jumped at a wet friction on my collarbone. 

He was licking me just barely above my breast. I was a wreck, but what made it worse was when he added the soft scraping of his fangs with the licking. I was a breathless moaning mess. 

"S-st-stop...." I mumbled with barely any audio to be heard and, of course, a moan followed after. I tried clearing of mind, but the haze was too strong to destroy, so I've basicly fallen victim to the pleasure. He response with a low growl telling me that he was feeling it too. 

I assume he was licking my blood because the way he steadily made his way up my neck. He stop then hesitantly licked my wound. I moaned the sudden contact. I wasn't surprised, at the rate we're going, that it didn't hurt. He stopped yet again. I didn't even bother looking why he stopped, I was busy trying to collect myself.

The next thing he did nearly sent me over the edge.  
He started sucking my wound with a not too rough, yet not too gentle, of a force.  
My body kept squirming to where he had to grab hold of my wrist and other arm to keep me steady. With his growls and my moans, we were basically taking turns making them. 

All of this was just too much for my body. So when he finally released my neck, my legs gave out. I would have fell, if he hadn't put his arm around my waist in time.  
He picked me up bridal style and started walking in a certain direction. I don't know how but when I opened my eyes, we were on a very familiar street. He stood in front of a house, that again, looked similar to the one next to mine. But sadly, after everything that happened, I was too exhausted to try and figure out this strange familiarity I'm getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter titled: 'Him'


	4. Him

He went through some solid concrete gates that were apart of the concrete walls that surrounded the entire property. He headed up some stairs and finally let us inside his house. The house had to be an condo, because even though it's huge, it still had a condo like structure from what I could tell. It must've been two stories because h  
carried me up some more stairs. Then hewas silenced finally with   
walked down a pretty long hallway, with  
several room connected to it, and entered a room that was at the very end on the left. I knew we entered the master's because it was huge and had just about everything in it, along with a grande king size bed. 

When he finally reached the side of the bed, he looked down towards me. He gently squeezed and pressed my body into his before setting me on his bed. I felt his stare upon me, for what felt like minutes, until he walked away toward his room bathroom and then came out with a wet cloth. Then went to one of his drawers and pulled out a long sleeve dress shirt then made his way back towards me. I was so weak that I couldn't even move my body or think straight. I did notice him putting the shirt aside, but what I did not notice was what he was about to do next. He started undressing me from my now ragged clothes.

" Nooo!...." I weakly whimpered. I couldn't even put up a decent fight.

He quickly stopped what he was doing and pull me into a strong embrace then gently kissed my forehead.

"Shhh.... it's okay, it's okay, you're safe now..." he mumbled into my forehead. His lips were soft against my skin. After what seemed like a good minute of a gentle back rub, I was out like a light,instantly trusting this beautiful man.

................

The next morning I woke up feeling so refreshed. The room was beauty now that I could clearly see it. There were plenty windows letting in sunlight. I realized I was no longer in my deformed dress but in a clean white long sleeve dress shirt. I got up and looked in the body mirror and saw that I looked awful. I had heavy dark circles under my eyes and my hair was a mess. 

I couldn't bare looking at myself anymore so I decided to quietly walk out the room, the long hall, and then down the stairs to the first floor.

When I made it in the huge living room/ dining room, there was this really delicious smell in the air. I couldn't help but be drawn to it. Then heard someone walk out the kitchen. 

My breathe catch, yet again, amongst viewing the scary, beautiful man from last night...... Oh did I mention that I also found that he was a vampire!

He intensely stare at me, as if he knew was I coming, then, so suddenly, changed. He smiled so cheerfully and said...

"Good Morning! Did you sleep well!?!" He exclaimed. 

I felt my eyes almost popped out at the outburst.

"G-good morninn-ggg ...and yes, thank you...." I responded slow and nervously.

"Great, oh, I bet you're starving! Come, come! Have some breakfast!" He motioned me to sit down at a certain seat at the table. Then he placed a plate of tasty looking homemade blueberry French toast in front of me, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Enjoy!!!"

"Thank you..." I nervously smiled at him.

He sat down in a seat right diagonally from me. I could feel his intense stare on me as I started to take the first bite. When I finally managed to take the first bite, it was like heaven... It was nicely buttered and creamy. The blueberries tasted as if they were freshly picked, as well as the syrup. I immediately took another bite... and another, and another. It was just so good I just couldn't stop.

"I see someone's really enjoying them." He chuckled.

"Heh..... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I glad to have someone who really loves my cooking.........especially, someone who's really beautiful." He slightly whispered that last part.

I instantly blush. He chuckled again with a response of "how cute", which made me blush even harder.

We were still looking at each other, even though I was still blushing, until he finally spoke up again, asking me the starter question of everything.

" What is your name?..."

"Y-Yuri, Yuri Peony." I answered him. Then reversed the question back toward him.

"... And yours?" I asked nervously.

He looked surprised at first, probably because he thought I wouldn't bother to try and learn his name, but I absolutely wanted to.

He then smiled widely, which took the oxygen away from my lungs as I glanced at it, and finally answered.

"......... S.............V........."

...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter titled: 'His View'


	5. A/N VERY IMPORTANT!!! (Please read!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read very important! (In my head at least...)

Hey guys just reread this story and I feel like it ......SUCKS!!!! In my opinion and probably others too maybe. But anyways I just decided that I want to rewrite this story, so yeah that's it.

Oh also I'm writing another story that I feel is ALOT better than how I wrote this one, so stay tuned! Bye!!!


End file.
